Sonic's Christmas
by SONEWAY
Summary: So now that Sonic is 17 He no longer believes in Santa But Tails at the age of 15 Still believes in Santa and happiness Sonic's life has seem to have gone to Hell and he only lives every day because of his little brother Tails.
1. Merry Christmas Sonic

Sonic's Christmas Part 1

**Merry Christmas Sonic**

"Sonic, sonic" Tails yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sonic fell of his bed and saw the little fox with huge eyes staring at him. Sonic quickly responded "What is it Tails?"

Tails again yelling at the top of his lungs "Santa came, Santa came".

Because of this Sonic jumped to his feet and ran downstairs with Tails to see the Tree. Their eyes glowed with delight as the sparkling tree had Presents of all shapes and sizes under it.

Sonic's father Jules Hollered to the boys "Sonic, Tails, it's time for breakfast".

Sonic dashed to the Kitchen and slipped because his socks couldn't handle his speed.

Come to think of it none of his shoes could handle his speed. They all burnt up under the heat of the speed and the friction of the ground or at least, that's what Tails told him.

Sonic reached for his knee and started quivering this is the first time he ever felt pain he couldn't handle it and he hollered.

Tails ran to sonic and helped him to his feet but sonic fell back down on the ground (Because Tails wasn't quite strong enough to help him) only yelling louder.

Aleena (Sonic's mother) heard this time and Ran to Sonic and kissed his knee Jules ran to the room and picked up sonic.

Sonic looked at his Father and his Father told him "hey sonic I know what will cheer you up your Uncle is coming over today isn't that nice.

Sonic was so engulfed with joy he forgot about his knee and cheered, Tails, happy to see he was okay cheered as well

Sonic and Tails walked with their parents to the kitchen where Manic and Sonia were waiting. "Finally we can Eat" manic exclaimed.

Sonia looked angry at him.

Jules told her to calm down and they began eating.

Soon after everyone finished eating the doorbell rang. Jules opened the door to Uncle Chuck all four kids ran to uncle chuck and dog piled him they all laughed and giggled.

Aleena then said "who wants to open presents" Sonic, Manic, and Sonia ran to the living room while Tails helped Uncle Chuck to his feet.

When Tails and Chuck entered the living room Tails could see Sonic saved a 'seat' for Him between Sonic and Manic. Tails Dashed over to sonic as Chuck sat on the couch next to Jules.

Aleena looked at the four kids and quickly stated "Tails!"

Tails ears flinched, his spine shivered he thought he was in trouble but what did he do wrong. Aleena then told him "you get to be 'Santa'" Tails let out a sigh of relief but then he questioned what that meant.

He remembered Last year that sonic was Santa he read the names on the presents and gave everyone there gifts.

Tails walked over to their Mom and read the first gift it said Sonic in big bold letters he gave it to sonic he continued this process until everyone got there first gift.

Sonic opened his gift and saw a pair of gloves he looked to his parents and questioned them.

Jules then Said "Well sonic I got you these that way you won't have to wash your hands before you eat because I know you don't like Water that much" His mother was upset but sonic liked it.

Tails opened his gift and got a remote controlled plane he loved it so much he barely could wait to get it out of the box.

Sonia got a beautiful dress and manic got a 'real cool' vest.

Later that day they got presents they loved and cherished.

Uncle Chuck was about to leave until he turned around and yelled to sonic "hey sonic you forgot one" pointing behind the couch.

Sonic ran over and saw the box it Said 'To: Sonic From: Secret Santa' even to this day Sonic does not know who gave him this wonderful gift his Shoes His shoes that he still wears today.

Now to the present day

That Christmas was the Last Christmas Sonic could call merry.

A month after that Christmas Robotnik attacked and that was the last sonic ever saw of his father but it's been two years since Sonic defeated Robotnik/Eggman once and for good.

His mother died in the finally battle along with Sonia … Manic had Died 2 years before they did by saving sonic from being shot by an electronic ray that would have killed him.

Now only Sonic and Tails are all that remain of that once happy little family.

So now that Sonic is 17 He no longer believes in Santa But Tails at the age of 15 Still believes in Santa and happiness Sonic's life has seem to have gone to Hell and he only lives every day because of his little brother Tails.

**If you would like for me to continue leave a Review I just need one person to say yes but I will continue if no one reads it so leave a comment or whatever I like the story but Whatever Also this is not a Yaoi and will not be also I will post at least post once a week until no one likes the story (or I don't) anymore then I will take requests for a new story and I will pick my favorite because you may be to busy with your life so I will put my own twist on it just tell me what you want it to be about etc. also Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year or happy Hanukah and/or whatever else you celebrate.**

**Also post any positive responses or things I can improve on bye**

**P.S. I had fixed this from its first version**


	2. Good Morning Sonic!

**Sonic's Christmas Part 2 **

**Good Morning Sonic**

"Sonic, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic perked lazily

. "Sonic I'm back from School"

'oh sh*t' Sonic thought to himself 'I forgot school, I slept in all Day! Uh my head hurts…why?'.

"Hey Sonic are you okay" Tails questioned.

"Uh yeah I'm just…I'm just fine." Sonic then sped downstairs to greet Tails correctly and question him for not waking him.

"There you are Sonic I was…". "Uh Sonic?".

"Tails why didn't you wake me?"

"Um Sonic don't you remember last night we were walking home from Knuckles house because he was having a pre-Christmas party"

"So!"

"You saw a boy that looked like your brother and ran to him and hugged him and his father didn't like that…"

"And!"

"He uh he uh… beat you up… didn't you notice all those red bumps elevated from your head"

sonic patted his head and looked at Tails "That still doesn't explain why you didn't wake me up!"

"Well sonic you wouldn't I had to drag you home you were unconscious but Amy stayed home and watched you"

"What, she did what!"

"Yeah she watched you sleep… oh I get it now"

"jeez for a scientist you're pretty slow… Just like the loading time for sonic 06 heh...Wait this isn't helping me."

"Yeah Sonic where is she exactly? Her car is still here"

"Wah uh (gulp) what if she's watching us."

"Sonic I'm scared".

"It's okay, it's okay" "Hey Tails let's pretend like she's not her…if she is"

"Okay well one more thing why are you so grouchy?"

"If you were me and lost all your family didn't even have a brother left…" sonic saw tears in Tails eyes.

"Tails that's not what I meant" but he was to late Tails was already out the door.

'I don't understand why does Sonic not care about anything anymore sure his family is gone but he's not the only one… at least he saw them before they died or disappeared and he treats me like a stranger' "Why is he so mean lately why does he hate me why does he act like he don't know me"

"who is this kid and why is he singing on our lawn"

"Oh Benny he's just a boy leave him be"

"when I talk to him he Just Stares at me. He's losing his personality."

"Oh why can't he see He has problems but what about me"

"oh sonic I love you singing"

"oh sh*t there you are… Hey Amy can I borrow your hammer?"

"Yeah, why"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to try something… Mario Style!"

"Ah"

"get back here Amy all that's going to happen is you'll pop and numbers will appear"

"No please Sonic I'll leave, I'll leave."

"Honey he's been standing there for two hours just singing the kids are scared let's just tell him to leave"

"I got it Benny"

"No not my stakeout"

"Hey two-tailed freak get the f*ck off our lawn right now"

"Uh Sorry lady I didn't mean to uh… bye"

"He's gone he's gone"

"Hey Silver shouldn't you go back to the future already?"

"Uh yeah Shadow I guess but I don't feel like it"

"Aren't you tired of being called pot head" "uh what" "Yeah don't you know that's what people call you?"

"What?!"

"Don't you know they call you emo Shadow?"

To this Shadow pulled out his gun and pointed it to Silver's head "Silver one more insult to me and this bullet is going straight through your head!" "Uh… I'm sorry…"

**Hello people the first Draft I wrote a long time ago so I thought I might as well write chapter two in my spare time this time it was a little more humorous and a little awkward between sonic and Tails but whatever so again any ideas that your too busy to ever type or to add onto the story and any reviews that will help this story be better also tomorrow (if all goes according to plan) chapter 3 should be up. I hope this story made you laugh also for all those Amy fans sorry I was so mean to her it was just to get a few jokes out and to show that, Modern Sonic pried. Also have a merry Christmas and happy New Year etc. also enjoy because for some winter break starts tomorrow or enjoy because tomorrows Friday anyways hopefully see you tomorrow bye! Oh special thanks to Arena Luminati who helped make this story better. Thanks for the review and betareader helped a lot thanks.**

**Hey I fixed it so it is easier to understand for those of you who have thought it confusing**


	3. where are you Tails?

**Sonic's Christmas Part 3**

**Tails where are you?**

**Hey everybody I am finally back (for those of you that cared) I sincerely apologize for not having anything in on Friday but my computer was malfunctioning and every time I would save something it would just be erased right after. So I finally decided to use my friend's computer and continue the story so… here we go**

'Huh I better go find Tails he usually over reacts when we argue like this' Sonic thought as he sped out the door "Tails…Tails…Tails where are you!" sonic yelled as he sped down the road looking both left and right.

'Well that was close that lady probably had the mind to shoot my head off'

"Tails…Tails…"

'Huh is that sonic', 'I am still pretty mad at him but where could I stay and Sonic is so close I'll just have to hide '

"Tails…Tails… please tell me where you are the only family I've got left please Tails where ever you are…"

'Wait is that a tear on Sonic's face?'

"Tails…Tails...**Tails** **where are you!**"

"Wah…Cream did you hear that it seems as though someone yelled like they were dying"

"Amy that's just my Mom she always does that when Vector comes over"

"Well that explains the pounding on the wall'

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing Cream"

'Maybe Sonic wants me to tell him where I am …No I can't forgive him so easily… But he's crying, I am his only family left… '

**In case you have not gotten the reference Tails is deciding on whether to telic where he is or stay and not say a word and in doing this he has an angel and a devil version of himself which arguing one wants Sonic to suffer and the other wants him to feel better **

"…Tails…" "Tails I swear if anyone has anything to do with you missing I will kill them so don't worry Tails I will find you" 'wait why am I yelling here'

"Sonic"

**Tails said softly (how about that should I be more descriptive?)**

"Tails! Tails there you are I was so worried I thought someone was well rather not put that Image in your head" Sonic said as he ran over to hug Tails

"Uh Sonic please don't hug me the Fan girls are watching"

"Uh… aw crap" "Look I already told yawl it's not going to happen"

"Yeah can't you girls just respect that we are brothers and nothing more"

"Shadow why didn't we get a single line in this entire story"

"Silver you realize you just did!?

"Oh…oh yeah heh"

"Hey silver one more thing"

"What's that Shadow?"

"Get the F*CK out of my house"


	4. Who is Cintospin?

**Sonic's Christmas Part 4**

**Who is Cintospin?**

**Well as a present to you (I guess also a late one at that) I decided to write Chapter 4 today yay heh just kidding anyways I would also like to say that Sonic in Slender may begin today also don't forget any ideas on what to write next I plan on from here on out to have for each one of my story's to have a chapter come out every other day since I have two story's now so one day this the next day sonic in slender So have a nice day also for those of you who live in Texas and experienced snow it was pretty cool right.**

"Sonic what should we do now?"

"Well Tails we should be getting home it's almost 10:00"

"Right, sorry Sonic my watch broke"

"Speaking of sorry…Tails you know I didn't mean what I said right as in you knew nothing about my situation and that you were not my brother… right, because you know you are?"

"Yeah Sonic I know I do it to, we call it male periods…remember"

And to this Sonic grabbed Tails around the neck with his elbow and nugged Tails head with his fist "Heh yeah".

"Shadow…Shadow you still awake…" Silver stood up and leaned close to Shadow and looked at his face "thank god he's asleep" 'now where's his wallet'

"Silver you better put my wallet down before this bullet goes where your D*ck use to be… oh yeah and get out of my house!"

'Uh everyday my head gets worse why?' 'Wait what's that?' 'A letter?'

"Dear sonic, I have gone out to the store to get more food and will be back shortly. Your breakfast is downstairs and in the microwave just set to one minute and don't forget to click start." Sonic read aloud

"Well while the fox is away the Hedgehog will play" sonic said

'Sonic looked back at the letter Tails left for him and looked in the fridge were bundles of food lied on the shelves in the fridge Sonic glanced up and smiled. He knew Tails was lying and truly went Christmas shopping and Sonic knew what Tails would want or let alone need and Sonic ran out the door.

"So… Tails how's it going"

"Ah… Knuckles you can't see this"

"Why…is it for me…? "

"Yeah it's a gift; I got the whole gang a gift of their own"

"Wait do you think people had the wrong idea when we started talking?"

"Uh Knuckles please don't break the fourth law"

"Why?"

"Because that's why you didn't get to talk for three chapters"

"Oh…well that explains a lot. Hey wait is there even one for Rouge you know because of what she calls you"

"What does she call me?"

"Oh…you don't know? Its probably best not to tell you"

"Knuckles you will tell me or God help me I will…"

"Okay… She calls you gabdy"

"What?"

"Okay she calls you a little kid a dumb little kid!"

"Huh"

"I have to go sorry I just forgot that I let her watch the master emerald"

Finally I got the perfect gift for Tails now Time to head home before he gets there to not arouse any suspicion.

Boom!

"Huh what was that… ah it came from Creams house I better hurry"

"Sonic Help…!"

"Huh Amy, Cream don't worry I'm coming"

Vroom

"Sonic lookout"

"AH"

Boom

"HAHAHAH you will never stop me Sonic"

"Ugh…who are you?"

"My name is Cintospin I control who lives and who dies I may not be able to magically control them but I can kill them myself."

"Good bye for now Sonic"

"Sonic help"

"I can't ugh…"

"AH"

"Shadow what's wrong?"

"Rouge I feel as though someone else is about to kill sonic"

"It's probably nothing Shadow just calm down"

**Well how was the story was it good I decided to make it longer than usual so enjoy also for those who care Sonic in slender will surely come out with its first chapter tomorrow also any other ideas I would really enjoy it if you did. Also have any story's you think I would like I would love to read them any who have a nice day! **


	5. Where coming for you Cintospin

**Sonic's Christmas Part 5**

**We're coming for you Cintospin**

**Well hello everyone I was sick today and had to stay home so I decided to get one chapter for each story in. So how is your day? I am not sure when this will be uploaded because like I said in Chapter Three my computer is constantly messing up and my friend is out of town so yeah any who I decided to try to get the chapters in. **

"What are you going to do with us Cintospin"

"Amy it may be best you don't know. Just hang on my wall all tied up until you find out what is your fate."

"Amy I'm scared!"

"It's okay cream"

"Oh Amy if you only knew how wrong you are"

"Cintospin you better let Cream and me go right now or…"

"Or what?"

"Or sonic will kill you"

"Kill…Cream that's such a strong word. Besides Sonic has no chance against me"

"What about when Sonic goes super!"

"What about when he goes super!"

"He will kick your big dodo head"

"What Cream he will kick my big dodo head. Ha Sonic couldn't even stand a single one of my blasts and I was going easy"

"Wah going easy!"

"What your surprised Amy. Surprised that I made Sonic unconscious from a single measly blast."

"Huh you're still no match, sonic ca…"

"Amy what's wrong?"

"Oh Cream she just realized how wrong she was and that there is no hope. Hahaha."

Beep

Beep

(Tails is trying to call sonic)

"Hello this is Sonic…"

"Sonic are you okay?"

"I'm not here right now or snoozing please call again later oh yeah and leave a message after the beep"

Beeeeep

"I can't believe I keep falling for that. Wait maybe I can reverse the signal like they do in movies to find out where he is. I better get home so I can trace the signal"

"Shadow…Shadow…Shadow!"

"What do you want Silver?!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing being scared for my part in Sonic in slender"

"Oh great more fourth wall breakers"

**(In case you didn't know the fourth wall to characters is when they are out of character and realize that they are fake characters or etc. any way this is a tip from me to those of you who don't know what it is. Don't trust me I am confused between fourth law or Fourth wall)**

"Ugh what happened?"

"Cinos I think he's waking up!"

"Oh really is he Cherrie"

"Wah who are you!"

"Oh were your biggest fans!"

"Yeah my names Cinos and her name is Cherrie"

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Cinos and Cherrie but I got to go busy, busy, busy"

"Oh Sonic you're not leaving right Cherrie"

"Yes Cinos he will never leave"

"Let me guess you two are fan made characters wanting to get in your own game right or in one of mine"

"Wah…how did you know?"

"Oh Cherrie its quiet simple really all fan made characters who are not that famous and don't have a video game creator, creator you see if the creator isn't good at creating their own games then the fan character will never get their own game simple."

"Why Cherrie why must we be fan made. WHY!"

"Anyways I got to go you guys can stay here and be…huh…be psychos"

Beep

"Uh hello who is this?"

"SONIC…SONIC is that you(sob)!"

"Tails are you crying?"

"Uh no Sonic…But are you okay?"

"Yeah but whatever you do, do not leave you home understand hide in the attic and I will be right over to explain"

"Okay sonic I will see ya soon!"

Whoosh **(Sonic races to the house)**

"Tails?!"

"Sonic…Sonic I'm in the attic like you said!"

"Oh thank God"

**(****After a long time of explaining what Cintospin did) **

"Oh God do you think Cream and Amy will be okay?"

"No but seeing your face your obliviously care for one of them ah"

"No it's not like that sonic!"

"Yeah I totally believe you"

"Sonic I thought I made it clear I don't like girls…Like Amy and Cream"

"Oh you had me worried there"

"Yeeaah"

"Tails?"

"Just kidding heh"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" **(Sonic and tails are both laughing)**

"Heh yeah but there probably both dead Tails if you had any feelings for them you might as well forget about it now."

"Uh Sonic maybe he has them for bate and is luring you so you would save them and maybe we should turn on the TV and see the message of him having them and telling us where they are conveniently and all."

"Yeah lets go see"

They race downstairs

"In latest…hello world more specifically sonic I have captured Cream and Amy and am holding them captive until Sonic comes and forfeits and their lives will be sparred now Sonic it's your choice also bring that little Fox friend of yours also Fox boy look me up on Facebook I have many pictures that you will think are quiet attractive!"

"Uh Sonic is he…?"

"Yes Tails he is my first enemy 'that I know of' that is a homo."

"Uh…weird"

"Also Fox boy you better come or I will kill all"

"Sh*t"

"I know right Tails?"

"Yep well we better get going to space. Because most of our enemies have something to do with space"

"Oh yeah I am in the Chaos Ocean you should know Sonic you may want to bring some bubble shields"

"Great…Sonic always gets to fight the bad guys"

"Well do you want to go Shadow?"

"No Rouge I said that he always does I didn't say that I wanted help that faker"

"Oh well…you know Shadow you can talk to people without being a total d*ck"

**Hah sorry everyone to build up suspense and all but its better this way. Also leave a review and don't forget to check out my other story Sonic in Slender. Again please leave a review it means a lot to me and it really motivates me. Also I apologize for having the story lead off from the Description but it's getting there I promise have a nice day! Also I'm editing and fixing Chapters 1-4 so go check them out.**

**Basically what I did was take the chapters off and re-uploaded them fixed. Also I do believe this is my longest Chapter so far that's way past Cool! Also don't forget to leave a review or favorite it really helps me out. Thanks! **


End file.
